omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno Giovanna
|-|Giorno Giovanna= |-|Gold Experience= |-|Gold Experience Requirem= Character Synopsis Giorno Giovanna is the illegitimate son of Dio Brando and Jonathan Joestar and is the fifth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. Born in Japan as Haruno Shiobana, he moves with his mother to Italy when she marries his new stepfather. Years later in 2001, he is encountered by Koichi Hirose after he had been informed by Jotaro Kujo that he is DIO's son. His intentions reveal that he wants to become a "Gang-Star" and later become the Boss of Neopolitian Gang Passione. After fighting Bruno Buccellati and passing Polpo's trial, he joins the Gang, becomes involved in a week-long mission of protecting Trish Una, and then aids Bruno in betraying the Gang and to assassinate the Boss of Passione. In the final showdown with the Boss, he acquires the Stand Arrow and upgrades his Stand from Gold Experience to Gold Experience Requiem. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C. 9-B, possibly at least High 8-C with Gold Experience | At least High 8-C physically with Gold Experience Requiem. High 3-A via hax (See note below) Verse: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Name: Giorno Giovanna (birth name is Haruno Shiobana), GioGio Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Special Abilities: Golden Experience has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Life Manipulation (Gold Experience's ability works by injecting life into the things it touches), Transmutation (Able to turn inanimate objects into living beings), Attack Reflection (The damage dealt to these creatures is reflected back onto the attacker, immediately), Non-Physical Interaction (For both Golden Experience and the creatures it makes), Age Manipulation (By injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Perception Manipulation (By injecting life into people he can accelerate their perception beyond their ability to move), Life and Soul Sensing (Can manually sense nearby life energy) | Same as before, plus: Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Energy Projection (Shot raw energy at Diavolo) Destructive Ability: Street Level (Is a Stand User). Wall Level (Ranked C''' in Power; was shown to able to wreck multiple cars in seconds), possibly at least '''Large Building Level for Gold Experience (Was able to damage and defeat Black Sabbath, Green Day, and White Album, which are ranked A''' in Durability) | At least '''Large Building Level physically with GER (Can harm and kill Diavolo with a single barrage). High Universe Level 'via hax (Was able to negate Diavolo's Universal time skip and timeline erasure) 'Speed: At least Peak Human. Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Ranked A''' in Speed) | '''Infinite with Gold Experience Requiem (Its speed is stated to be infinite by guidebooks. Moved within Diavolo's Time Skip) Lifting Ability: At least Peak Human. Unknown with Gold Experience | Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem Striking Ability: Street Class. Wall Class, possibly at least Large Building Class with Gold Experience | At least Large Building Class physically with Gold Experience Requiem (At least similar to, if not stronger than, Gold Experience) Durability: Street Level. Human Level to Athlete Level with Gold Experience (Ranked D''' in Durability) | At least '''Large Building Level with Gold Experience Requiem (Should be no weaker than before, possibly even stronger), causality manipulation makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range (two meters) for Gold Experience (Ranked E''' in Range) | At least '''Multi-Universal for Gold Experience Requiem (Could capture the enemy in a cycle of deaths across parallel worlds) Intelligence: Giorno is an incredibly effective battle tactician, capable of outwitting the mafia which included many other Stand users, and a large amount of experience fighting other Stand users. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Gold Experience will be reflected back onto Giorno. Gold Experience needs to hit an object in order to transform something. Its healing ability is not meant to heal and is rather painful when used that way. Needs sufficient heat in order to create life | Any damage taken by GER will reflect back onto Giorno Versions: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem Other Attributes List of Equipment: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem; the Stand Arrow Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gold Experience:' Gold Experience is a yellow, humanoid Stand with green ladybug-themed decor scattered across various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks, but could also attack with lifeforms it creates. **'Life Creation:' Anything Giorno or Gold Experience touches that is abiotic will be able to become a life form of Giorno's choosing. Said organisms birthed can be preset to have advantages an evolved organism would have (i.e. immunity to a virus or life sensory), and any actions it is capable of performing is commanded by Giorno. ***'Life Preservation:' Anything that was created into a living organism, once created, will never be able to be harmed. Any attempts or damage meant to connect with an object modified by Gold Experience will reflect back at the person or object attacking it and damage them; possibly killing/destroying them. ***'Organ Creation:' Gold Experience can turn inanimate objects into pieces of a human body or organ that can replace any damaged or removed ones from Giorno or anyone else he wishes to help. This can be seen as a technical form of "healing" but the process of replacing said organs are described as complicated and painful. **'Life Giving:' Anything that is already living that is punched or touched by Gold Experience will get a boosted amount of life. On humans, their thought processing accelerates to the point of them not being able to "correlate correctly" between body and mind. Senses are amplified and feel prolonged during this time (i.e. the duration of feeling pain would seem to increase, but in reality it is normal). *'Gold Experience Requiem:' GER is a yellow humanoid Stand that is an upgraded form of Gold Experience. Its key feature is the head of the Stand Arrow placed on its forehead. It uses melee attacks and seems to have a voice and personality of its own. It can operate outside of Giorno's consciousness, and still retains the original abilities of Gold Experience. **'Zero Reset:' GER can take the entirety of something and revert it back to "zero". This includes any action the target takes and leaves GER unaffected by it (i.e. Giorno would be affected by time stop, but GER would not). This puts anything it affects in a constant loop of being put back to zero depending on what GER has done to the target. If GER was to kill a person, they would be constantly put in an infinite loop of deaths, each on varying from the next. This loop lasts forever, and can be activated from contact to as little as its attention. It can be described as taking the "effect" out of "cause and effect". Extra Info: *Gold Experience Requiem's ability is centered on nullifying any potential harm towards it and/or it's user. Despite not having any destructive capacity in things such as destroying the universe, it was able to completely nullify a universal time erasure as well as putting someone through an infinite cycle of deaths across parallel worlds. Hence the current rating for GER's AP, Tier, and Range. *It is truly unknown whether Giorno's stand lost its Requiem form or not when the Stand arrow fell off after the fight with Diavolo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Stand Users Category:Hax Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Brando Family Category:Healers Category:Protagonist Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3